elementovillefandomcom-20200213-history
Origin of the Elements
.These are The Origins of The 118 Elements. #'H - Hydrogen' #'He - Helium' #'Li - Lithium' #'Be - Beryllium' #'B - Boron' #'C - Carbon' #'N - Nitrogen' #'O - Oxygen' #'F - Fluorine' #'Ne - Neon' #'Na - Sodium' #'Mg - Magnesium' #'Al - Aluminum' #'Si - Silicon' #'P - Phosphorus' #'S - Sulfur' #'Cl - Chlorine' #'Ar - Argon' #'K - Potassium' #'Ca - Calcium' #'Sc - Scandium' #'Ti - Titanium' #'V - Vanadium' #'Cr - Chromium' #'Mn - Manganese' #'Fe - Iron' #'Co - Cobalt' #'Ni - Nickel' #'Cu - Copper' #'Zn - Zinc' #'Ga - Gallium' #'Ge - Germanium' #'As - Arsenic' #'Se - Selenium Latin "Selena" meaning "Moon"' #'Br - Bromine Greek "brōmos" which"M maebns "Stench"'' #'''Kr - Krypton #'Rb - Rubidium' #'Sr - Strontium Strontian, England' #'Y - Yttrium Ytterby, Sweden' #'Zr - Zirconium' #'Nb - Niobium Niobiie' #'Mo - Molybdenum Latin "Molybdos" which mens lead.' #'Tc - Technetium' #'Ru - Ruthenium Latin Ruthenia meaning Russia' #'Rh - Rhodium Latib "Rhodon" which mens "Rose".' #''' Pd - Palladium The Asterioid Pallas''' #'Ag - Silver' #'Cd - Cadmium' #'In - Indium Either India or it's Ibdigo color.' #'Sn - Tin' #''' Sb - Antimony Latin "Stibbum which means "Mark"' #'Te - Tellurium''' #'I - Iodine' #'Xe - Xenon' #'Cs - Caesium Latin Caesius meaning Sky Blue' #'Ba - Barium' #'La - Lanthanum Greek Lanthanein meaning Latent' #'Ce - Cerium The Dwarf Planet Ceres' #'Pr - Praseodymium Greek Prasios Didymos meaning Green Twin' #'Nd - Neodymium Latin Neo meaning New and Greek Didymos meaning Twin' #'Pm - Promethium The God Prometheus' #'Sm - Samarium Samarskite' #'Eu - Europium The Continent Europe' #'Gd - Gadolinium Johan Gadolin' #'Tb - Terbium Ytterby, Sweden' #'Dy - Dysprosium Greek Dysprositos meaning Difficult to Get At!' #'Ho - Holmium Latin Holmia maniung Stockholm' #'Er - Erbium Ytterby, Sweden' #'Tm - Thulium Scandinacvia'a old name "Thule"' #'Yb - Ytterbium Ytterby, Sweden' #'Lu - Lutetium Latin Lutetia meaning Paris' #'Hf - Hafnium Latin Hafnia meaning Copenhagen ' #'Ta - Tantalum Tantalos' #'W - Tungsten Swedish Tung Sten meaning Heavy Stone' #'Re - Rhenium' #'Os - Osmium' #'Ir - Iridium' #'Pt - Platinum' #'Au - Gold' #'Hg - Mercury' #'Tl - Thallium' #'Pb - Lead' #'Bi - Bismuth German Weisse Masse meaning White Mass' #'Po - Polonium The Country Poland' #'At - Astatine Greek Astatos meaning Unstable' #'Rn - Radon From The Decayed Version of Radium' #'Fr - Francium The Country France' #'Ra - Radium The Bone called "Radius"' #'Ac - Actinium Greek Aktina meaning Ray' #'Th - Thorium Marvel Superhero '"Thor"' #'Pa - Protactinium Greek Protos and Actinium' #'U - Uranium The Planet Uranus' #'Np - Neptunium The Planet Neptune' #'Pu - Plutonium The Planet Pluto' #'Am - Americium The United States' #'Cm - Curium Marie and Pierre Curie' #'Bk - Berkelium Berkeley, CA' #'Cf - Californium USA State of California' #'Es - Einsteinium Albert Einstein' #'Fm - Fermium Enrico Fermi' #'Md - Mendelevium Dmitri Mendeleev' #'No - Nobelium Alfred Nobel' #'Lr - Lawrencium Ernest O. Lawrence' #'Rf - Rutherfordium Ernest Rutherford' #'Db - Dubnium Dubna, Russia' #'Sg - Seaborgium Glenn T. Seaborg' #'Bh - Bohrium Niels Bohr' #'Hs - Hassium Hesse, Germany' #'Mt - Meitnerium Lise Meitner' #'Ds - Darmstadtium Darmstadt, Germany' #'Rg - Roentgenium William Conrad Rontgen' #'Cn - Copernicium Nicolaus Copernicus' #'Nh - Nihonium The Country Japan' #'Fl - Flerovium Georgy Flyorov' #'Mc - Moscovium Moscow, Russia' #'Lv - Livermorium Lawrence Livermore Lab in Berkeley, CA' #'Ts - Tennessine USA State Tennessee' #'Og - Oganesson Yuri Oganessian'